Diesel engine systems may utilize selective catalytic reduction (SCR) for exhaust aftertreatment. In SCR systems, a liquid commonly referred to as diesel exhaust fluid (DEF) may be injected into the exhaust gas so as to react with certain components of the exhaust gas. A DEF injector may be used for to inject DEF into the exhaust gas.
The temperature of the exhaust gas and the temperature in the area in which the DEF injector is located may be relatively high for certain diesel engine systems or for certain applications of these systems. High temperatures may damage, destroy, or cause suboptimal performance of the DEF injector.